


Big Discovery

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Fever, Growth, Heartbeats, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Large Insertion, Moth - Freeform, POV First Person, Penis Size, Pregnancy, Shota, Size Difference, Size Kink, churning balls, cum, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper cum, living condom, spores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: A talented entomologist ventures deep into the forests of the Amazon in search of new species. She happens upon an unusually large cocoon and gets a little too close.





	Big Discovery

My travels had taken me deep in the rainforests of South America. As one of the world’s leading entomologists, I still journey out to make my own discoveries and collect my own specimens. Some of my colleagues end up gluing themselves to their desk chairs the minute the university grants them tenure, but I’ve never been about that kind of life. I still get butterflies in my stomach, pardon the pun, at the thought of unearthing a brand-new species of bug. Moths in particular had always been my favorite creature – their majestic, brilliantly colored wings, their fluffy bodies, their poetic metamorphic transformation from unremarkable caterpillar to regal, winged beauty…Everything about moths fascinates me, down to the core of my being.

Imagine my excitement, my absolute joy, when I found the largest cocoon in recorded history on the moist, brown mulch of the Amazon. The thing was enormous! It was about the size of a van, wrapped up in iridescent silk and pulsating like the heart of a giant. I couldn’t believe my own luck; what were the odds of finding such a stunning baby in a random clearing? Whether I could believe it or not, there it lay nestled between two rain-soaked mahogany trees. The rain had ceased since just moments ago, and my beige clothes were drenched. My top clung tightly to my breasts, molding around the shape of each ample nipple. I really didn’t care to put on a bra when I was out exploring on my own.

In breathless excitement, I cautiously approached the enormous, egg-shaped mass. An unnatural heat emanated off of the thing, causing the water to evaporate off of my face. It felt like holding my head above a radiator after running home in the rain. I brought my entire body towards the cocoon. My feet sunk into the mossy, green nest surrounding it. I tore my bag off my shoulder and tossed it far away. _Something_ about this silky cocoon drew me in; against my training and against my better judgement, my internal voice whispered:

“ _Get closer…Closer…_ ”

_PWFFFFFFFTT-SHHHH!_

“Ack! What’s this?!”

With my nose just inches from its surface, the cocoon erupted in a dense cloud of spores or pollen or something. I couldn’t quite tell – it came out so suddenly. All around me, I was practically swimming in a pink fog of toxins. I thought at first that it was some sort of defense mechanism, something this strange and yet undiscovered species used to protect their young.

I couldn’t have been more wrong.

In a fit of coughing, through the soupy cloud and with tears in my eyes I could see the rainbow cocoon crumple and deflate. Slowly and ominously, its taut surface caved in on itself. Thin, stringy layers of silk draped over the thing inside. The shape of the figure became clearer as time passed and more of the cocoon collapsed. At first, it looked as if it had been housing another smaller cocoon…Smaller, but still absolutely massive. The newly revealed surface was coated in thick tendrils and thinner tubes, like vines choking the roots of an oak tree. The cocoon shrunk more, revealing a throbbing mushroom head larger than her backpack. It was attached to the veined object. They both pulsed in tandem with each other. As their silk coat withered, the entire mushroom-like mass grew stiff and large.

“Grrk!”

My heart felt like it had just burst out of my chest. It pounded against my left breast like a fist against a door. I started to feel lightheaded, and as I fell on my back the towering shape stood as even more incredibly large and imposing. My entire body was eclipsed in it’s shadow.

As it continued to grow and grow, this hypnotic, mushroomy object grew fatter at its midsection, swallowing up the shape of its head. Bigger, bigger, and bigger still. My breathing grew more labored, and my heart beat heavily in my bosom. Eventually, every detail of the monstrosity was plainly displayed against the paper-thin, stretched out silk that was once its prison. With a low and powerful gurgling noise, the creature within flexed its gargantuan muscles to shred its flimsy clothing.

It was revealed: the most brutish, inhuman, mammoth, cudgel of an erection I’d never imagined. These sorts of things just weren’t possible. A two-story cock, wide as a truck. I’d been distracted by the inflating shaft before, but as I strained my neck looking it up and down I noticed two brilliantly white balls sat upon the flattened forest ground.

The entire world started to spin around me. Even though I was already on my back, I felt like I was going to fall over again. My heartrate continued to climb. I started sweating profusely, wetting my face again. My hair clung to my cheeks and my forehead. I started hyperventilating, consuming more and more oxygen as my body burned up.

A high-pitched screech rang out from underneath the fat, pink pole:

“ _SKREEEEEEE!_ ”

I could almost physically feel a wave come over me as the screaming reached my ears. My pain and discomfort multiplied, and the burning sensation traveled down to my loins. Warm blood filled the capillaries that branched out into my nether regions, engorging my clitoris with blood and reddening my lips. My arms, however, were paralyzed. As much as I wanted…so desperately wanted to take myself, I couldn’t reach my waist button.

“ _SHK-GRRRRROOOOAN….”_

The giant cock shifted. I was staring so intently at it now – I would have been able to see it twitch a millimeter. Everything else around it seemed out of focus, but it stood as clear in my vision as it did in my deepest desire. I’d lost all sense of who I was and why I was here. I’d cast aside my exploratory mission, my life as a professor, all in worship of this godly statue of virility.

Slowly, the goliath cock lifted itself off the ground, ascending into the air as if carried by the wings of Heaven’s angels. One testicle touched off before the other, slouched over in perfectly appealing asymmetry.

“ _K-shishishi…_ ”

A tiny, laughing body rose up from behind the pile of cock. He looked no taller than a pre-teen – shorter, even. It had wide, orange-red eyes, rounded, candy-colored wings, and a fuzzy coat of white fur: the same color as its scrotum. Thicker, bushier tufts of fuzz, fuzz that ran the full spectrum of colors between lime and apricot, adorned his arms, legs and chest but stopping before his bellybutton.

To think that something that cute could be attached to the earth-shaking trunk between his legs…

It laughed some more, looking directly in my eyes. With a devious yet adorable grin on his face, he drifted closer to me. I could feel the intensely hot air emanating off of his tool punch me in the face as it brushed inches away from my head. He lowered himself closer to me, squishing his supremely soft flesh into mine. His descent was gentle; the weight of his sex lay delicately on my legs, and he stretched his arms out to my torso as he drew nearer and nearer in.

I imagined holding my arms out too, then drawing him in for a hug, but he had different plans.

The moth-like creature wrapped as much of his lips around my left breast as he could distend his jaw to fit. I felt a jolt run down my spine the moment we touched. It felt like I’d waited an eternity for him to plant his soft lips around my fat tit.

Enzymes in my moth’s saliva melted my clothes away, freeing me from my cloth prison. He slurped up the dissolved fabric noisily and sloppily, sending saliva running down his jaw and spattering across the rest of my shirt. Little holes formed around the rest of my chest. My flesh pushed tightly against them, eagerly awaiting its chance to spill entirely out of tight, confining top. The burning in my chest subsided slightly, but I was still warm…Just enough to enjoy myself.

He licked and gulped up more and more of my clothes, eventually reaching the scorching confines of my thigh-high shorts. He skipped the waistline, the pockets…everything but the crotch of my pants. The moment he was done with my shirt, he slumped down to munch on my groin. His throbbing meat pulsed against my cheek. I could feel his heartbeat resonate through my skull. We were in perfect sync.

I could feel the last of the fabric hiding my pussy melt into his mouth, and with it my final shred of apprehension.

“ _Mhmmm…P-please,_ ” I pleaded, “ _s-stick it in…”_

Just then, I could feel his tongue penetrate my box. I could count every individual fleshy bud on his tongue. Even though there was no more fabric for him to eat, he doubled-down on his slurping. I could feel my fluids escaping into his mouth, before he spit them back out into me. He was making a frothing mess of my pussy.

“ _Nh-noooooo…Not like that._ ”

He paused.

My moth lifted his head from between my thighs and drifted back. He retreated far away, staring into my eyes from across the clearing. The folds of his penis rubbed along my side as he retracted his entire length. Shivers rocked my body again.

By the time he stopped moving, I couldn’t see him at all. He shifted the mass of his cock between my legs – _towering_ above them. I was staring down the barrel, into my own reflection in a head-sized glob of precum stuck to his urethra.

He slowly guided himself into me, spreading my thighs apart to make way for his striking girth. I immediately felt filled, looking pregnant to term with an entire brood of human-sized moths.

“ _OOOOUHGHHH!_ ”

I kicked the ground with my legs, sending leaves into the air. My vision faded to a pale, fleshy color…The shape of his cock stretching me past my own nose. He kept coming, closer and deeper in. I lost track of counting the seconds and instead felt like I was tracking minutes. No pain, only mind-melting, cunt-shattering pleasure. My moans were loud and animalistic, right at home in the Amazon.

Finally, my screaming was silenced. He stopped. I could feel his churning, rumbling testes at my ass, and his tiny, soft fingers in my hand. I gripped his index and middle fingers, clamping down on him with what little strength I could muster. I could hear his soft breathing hasten and his hips shake. He floated further towards me, skidding me against the ground.  I could hear a tree snap in half behind me. My womb kissed his drooling head, swapping fluids. The churning and rumbling of his scrotum grew louder, and his sex twitched and tensed inside me.

I could feel it the moment the cum rushed up his cock to fill my cavity. The flow of jizz through the bottom of his penis rolled over every point of pleasure in my cunt, sending me into a violent, messy orgasm of my own. My stomach bloated with sperm, though I couldn’t see it myself. I could feel him pouring into me, filling my womb with his hot, intoxicating seed.

I passed out shortly after.

…

Some time after, I woke back up. This is where I find myself now: immobilized on the forest floor, no doubt impregnated with uncountable young, but taken care of by my moth. He’s been tending for me, making sure my needs are met, and that I’m comfortable. We’ve grown quite close these past few days. I’ve decided to name him Spectra, on account of his colorful body.

I can’t wait to share my discovery with the scientific community someday. I’m sure the world will love Spectra.


End file.
